hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flickering Torch Mystery (original text)
The Flickering Torch Mystery is the 22nd book in The Hardy Boys series. It was first published in 1943 by Grosset & Dunlap. Publication history Plot summary Frank and Joe Hardy are hired by well known scientist Asa Grable, to investigate mysteries disappearances of some of new species of silkworm, that can produce slick thread stronger then any yet known. Meanwhile, the Hardy boys' father, Fenton, tangles with a ruthless gang, that is steeling supplies from State and Federal jobs. There aren't many leads, other than that the gang uses a flickering torch signal, to warn various members of the gang in times of danger. Appearances Characters *Dick AmesThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 66 *Bayport Fire ChiefThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 135 *BootsThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 46 *Tom Casey The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 52 *Walter CartwrightThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 165 *Hefty CroninThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 18 *George GilmanThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 155 *Asa GrableThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page one *Fenton HardyThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page two *Frank HardyThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page one *Gertrude HardyThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page three *Joe HardyThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page three *Laura HardyThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page nine *Mr. Hyde The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 143 *Dr. Jekyll The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 143 *Archibald JenkinsThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 18 *JimThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 198 *Harry MaxwellThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 79 *Chet MortonThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 22 *Tim O' BrienThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 147 *PhelpsThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 85 *S.E.F. DirectorThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 147 *Mrs. TrumperThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 24 *WarrenThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 46 *Charlie WortmanThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 210 *Hal WortmanThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 57 Locations *Barmet BayThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 35 *BayportThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page one *Bayport High School The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 64 *Chicago The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 103 *Cleveland The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 103 *Detroit The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 103 *Eastport The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 139 *Asa Grable's PropertyThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 27 *Hardy HouseThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page one *MidvaleThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 64 *Midvale Ice Cream ParlorThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 64 *Morton FarmThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 105 *Orient The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page six *New York City The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 165 *San Francisco The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 61 *Smith's Boarding HouseThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 79 *The State Experimental Farm (the S.E.F.)The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 25 *Trumper FarmThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 24 *Wortman CottageThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 57 *Washinton, DC The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 103 Businesses and organizations *Bayport Fire DepartmentThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 134 *Bayport Police DepartmentThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 52 *Flickering Torch GangThe Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 207 Other *American Revolution (historical event)The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 174 *''Sleuth'' (vehicle)The Flickering Torch Mystery (1943), page 106 Reception References External links *The Hardy Boys Unofficial Online Resource Category:Books Category:Original books